Kill the Grim Reaper
by rampakslue0
Summary: Tatsumi is an experienced assassin who started at a young age. He uses an unorthodox Teigu to oppose the Empire. He is the Grim Reaper, he is Death. He will do any means necessary to kill the darkness that has surrounded the Empire. His fame is so great that the Night Raid has started to take an interest in him./ A twist on the original manga/ {updates every Friday/Saturday}


**A/N: I'm so sorry, that I haven't been able to update my Fairy Tail fanfic, all you writers out there know how much a pain high school is when you want to write and if you haven't experienced that yet, I either envy you or I say to you good luck! Anyways, I really hate how the earlier chapters lacked something and that they were flat and toneless, and my writing style has changed a lot over the past years, so~ I will be revamping it starting from chapter 1, scrutinizing it word by word and fixing things up to kind of match my new writing style. I will update them chapter by chapter and expect updates to be done every Saturday. On another note, I will also start continuing to write my FMA fanfic and that one will be little shorts averaging around 500~2000, updates on alternate Mondays. This story I hope to update on alternate Fridays, but life in unpredictable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not own Akame ga Kill! or any of the characters except for the rare OC's that might pop up. No seriously, I'm just a poor highschooler who has an active imagination which won't allow him to rest until it's all written down. ****J**

**Prologue**

Tatsumi watched as the building burned in front of him. His Teigu slung behind him. With his pitch black cloak and his face obscured by the hood, he was already scary looking enough. However, he also had blood splattered around him and a scythe which he carried like it was like a regular everyday item. The blood around him was flowing in rivulets around him in the air, like protective ribbons. He had just succeeded killing the tax collector of this part of the empire. He was a foul man, taking more than the capital demanded, which was still an enormous amount of money. He regularly beat commoners who looked at him "wrong" whenever he took his daily stroll through the city. He always took advantage of the poor girls who had nothing left to hope for. He would then permanently dispose of them.

"He deserved to die," Tatsumi thought. Tonight, he had accomplished what most had thought was impossible, he had single handedly assassinated one of the most protected and guarded man in the empire. "Let's go to the capital next, who knows what fun could happen there." Tatsumi said as he bent down to pick up the two Teigu he had obtained today, Susanoo and Gaea Foundation. As he scrutinized these two objects, he dissipated the blood ribbons with a wave of his hands. The Gaea Foundation was useless to him, he would drop it off near the Revolutionary Army's base for them to find later, however, Susanoo would be a great help to him," As he thought this his stomach growled. He laughed as he remarked, "I guess I really should start eating more before going off on assassinations, I get really hungry afterwards." He then glanced around one more time before stalking off into the night, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction, and thus the Grim Reaper struck again.

Leon was walking through the streets of the Capital when she heard whispers about an assassination that was carried out on one of the Minister's main lackey. Apparently, this guy has been going around the empire, killing the corrupted officials while protecting the ones who cared about their sectors. As she entered a bar, she bought a drink and she sat down, listening to the people around her talk

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"The Grim Reaper struck again last night!"

"What!"

"Yeah, apparently, this time he killed Kim Jung Il"

"That bastard tax collector?"

"Yeah, and I heard that he declared that city an independent city and that no one was to interfere with it."

"Wish we lived there."

"Yeah, I heard that cities under his protection were safe from the empire!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, last time the empire sent a squadron to one of the cities, and they never returned."

"Wow, it must be nice, no longer living in hell."

"Yeah…"

"Wonder if the Grim Reaper will ever come down to the Capital.."

At this Leon left the bar and headed back towards the Night Raid HQ. On the way out of the city she saw a strange boy carrying a scythe followed by a man wearing traditional clothing with horns on his head. The boy with the scythe had brown hair and wore a white coat over a black dress shirt. She shrugged and continued on her path, after all, she had seen much weirder things than that as an assassin.

Tatsumi had changed out of his cloak and into civilian clothes, with Death's familiar weight against his back and followed by his second Teigu, Susanoo, he arrived at the Capital, after arriving at the gates, it was just a simple task to charm the guards into thinking that he carried no weapons and that Susanoo didn't have horns and that they were regular people. Tatsumi scoffed at the gullibility of the guards. He and Susanoo walked towards an inn, not noticing the glance of a blond. Tatsumi rented a room for him and Susanoo using money he earned from killing Danger Beasts on the way here.

"So, what are we going to do know Tatsumi?" Susanoo asked, while unpacking their things.

"Hmm, I heard that there was a family here who are known as good Samaritans, taking in poor country people and taking care of them."

"Hmm? So what are we gonna do about them?"

"Well," Tatsumi said, "I'm gonna show them my most sincere gratitude for helping people… after all, putting people to rest is what I do best." He said with a devilish smirk.

**A/N okay, so I tried not to get too dark, but seeing how Akame Ga Kill is a dark manga/anime…. I guess at some point it'll have to get dark or else, it would become really ridiculous. Anyways, please tell me how I did and everyone have a nice day and see you next week! ****J**


End file.
